The invention relates to a component for encapsulation of micro electromechanical systems integrated in a cavity, comprising a substrate wherein the cavity is formed, a cover presenting a front face and a rear face, arranged on the substrate, and means for sealing the cover onto the substrate designed to make the cavity hermetic.